


Incident Arose from Circumstance

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [50]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 100 kinks, M/M, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, Trans porn by a trans author, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: “We gonna sleep in bed, boy?” Gabriel cocks an eyebrow.Jesse gives him a wild grin. “Eventually.”





	Incident Arose from Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> 085\. Wake up in the middle of the night to have sex then go back to sleep  
> Title from Heat of the Moment by Asia (Ninja Sex Party cover)  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)
> 
> Terminology used for Jesse: dick, cunt, slit

Gabriel tries to slip into his room unnoticed, but, unfortunately for him, there’s no dampening the hallway lights when the doors slide all the way open on their own. The lump in his bed shifts and a nest of bed head pops up. “Gabe?” a hoarse voice calls out, and then Jesse is sitting up fully.

Gabriel tosses his go-bag on the couch and kisses Jesse’s forehead. “Go back to sleep,  _ mijo _ , it’s late.”

Jesse twists so he can drag Gabriel down toward him. “Don’t care. Missed you.” Jesse pulls him into a sloppy, sleepy kiss. “Come to bed with me, Papi,” Jesse says, somewhat more alert.

“We gonna sleep in bed, boy?” Gabriel cocks an eyebrow.

Jesse gives him a wild grin. “Eventually.” He stretches, arms above his head, in what he hopes is a seductive way, and it earns him a pinch to one of his nipples. Jesse yelps and brings his arms back down. “That’s not fair!”

“Never said we had to play fair,” Gabriel retorts. He yanks the sheets off of Jesse’s lap, finding the boy already naked and waiting. “Look at you, so pretty.” Gabriel his fingers around Jesse’s dick and squeezes. “Just for me, yeah?”

Jesse nods vigorously. “Just for you, Papi, only you,” he rushes out, thrusting up into Gabriel’s hand. “Please,” he whines when the abortive movements aren’t enough.

Gabriel chuckles. “Okay,  _ mijo, _ give me a moment.” Gabriel shucks off his tactical gear faster than he thinks he ever has. In his defense, this is the first time he’s come home from a solo mission to a pretty boy naked in his bed, so his motivations may be altered. 

He climbs on the bed over Jesse, running a hand through brown locks before grabbing and pulling, yanking the boy’s head back so he can suck at Jesse’s neck. He makes sure to leave a big bruise right under where Jesse’s collar goes, just enough peeking out where others could see it.

One of Jesse’s hands sneaks in for the kill, grabbing Gabriel’s and dragging it down toward where Jesse wants it most. Gabriel indulges him, running two fingers through his slit back up to tug at his dick a few more times. Jesse’s whole body shudders. “So sensitive tonight.” Gabriel grabs Jesse’s chin and turns the boy to face him. “I wonder why that is.”

Jesse’s face flushes bright red and he jerks his chin away. “Does it matter? C’mon, just fuck me alre-”

He’s cut off by a stinging slap. “Patience is a virtue, McCree. Now, why are you so sensitive, Jessito?”

Jesse hangs his head. “I was edging before I went to sleep. Wanted you to make me come.”

Gabriel brushes his knuckles over Jesse’s cunt again. “Wanted me, hm? Well, you got me.” Gabriel wraps an arm around Jesse’s waist and hoists him up so their hips align. “And I’m gonna wreck you,  _ mijo.” _

Gabriel bottoms out in one smooth stroke and Jesse keens, trying to roll his hips through the grip Gabriel has on him. “Papi, please, please fuck me,” he begs, unable to get more friction. He almost starts sobbing when Gabriel gives him short rolls of his hips.

“I dunno, do you deserve it?”

Jesse pulls Gabriel down by the back of his head into another sloppy kiss. “Please, I haven’t come since last week!” he cries. Gabriel pulls all the way back, as though he’s going to pull out, before slamming back in, punching sobs out of his boy with every slap of his hips.

Jesse kisses him a third time, all teeth and tongue with the pace that Gabriel has set. Gabriel slips his free hand between them, tugging at Jesse’s little dick a few more times before Jesse convulses around him, crying and coming as Gabriel keeps fucking into him.

The tight heat that Gabriel’s been away from for the last week is too much, drawing him over the edge and milking him of everything he’s got. Gabriel collapses on top of Jesse, rolling them onto their sides and pulling the boy into his chest. His softening cock slips out of Jesse and Gabriel cringes when he feels his come leaking out. “Jess-” 

Gabriel stops when he hears Jesse’s soft snores buried in his shoulder. He hums and smiles, kissing Jesse’s forehead and dragging their blankets over them.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
